


Yellow Dye

by AshwinMeird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Jo Harvelle, Breaking stereotypes, Charlie Bradbury & Castiel Friendship, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury-centric, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Developing Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Charlie, M/M, No Angst, POV Charlie, Pansexual Dean Winchester, Pride, Queer Castiel, Shipper Charlie, Smart Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshwinMeird/pseuds/AshwinMeird
Summary: Dean Winchester moves to Charlie's hometown in the 11th grade.  Charlie isn't sure what to make of him at first, but after her math teacher has her work with him Charlie learns what kind of person he really is.orCharlie meets Dean and he proves to be one hell of an awesome friend.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	Yellow Dye

**Author's Note:**

> I've been picking at this for like two weeks and it had a developing plot as I went lol.
> 
> Skip this next part if you want but I need to rant:  
> First of all I have a distaste for overused hetero-tropes in cheesy movies (most especially in Christmas ones). So my closeted ass is just editing my gay fanfiction when my Dad put on a Christmas movie in the background which at first is NBD then this hetero chick (f1) has some dumb fight with her fiance(m) and she meets an angel that teleports her to this other dimension. Problem is in this AU her bestfriend (f2) that died when they were teens is actually her fiance.  
> And f2 is really nice and happy about getting married and f1 is like lowkey being homophobic at her.  
> So I get to sit there watching this kinda sweet gay love story go on knowing that at the end of the movie f1 will be back with the dude. It also didn't help that my preteen sister kept asking moral questions about the merits of homophobia.  
> Anyways Dad shut it off after like twenty minutes (I was very focused on my laptop the whole time) and now my sister and I are calling out the bullshit in some tropey ass straight movie, she's not a fan of saying I love you after two goddamn conversations, go her.

Charlie wasn’t sure what to make of Dean Winchester. The 11th grader had just moved to their school less than two weeks prior. He, of course, was immediately ensnared by the sociable kids and became one with the large group that coexisted on a plain of existence separate from Charlie and her friends.

Dean is tall, muscular, and very pretty; well as pretty as Charlie could find someone of the male persuasion. He wore a leather jacket, talked to all of the right people, was invited to every party, and the most beautiful girls in the school willingly threw themselves at him.

Overall, he belonged on that other plain.

That’s what Charlie thought, at least until she was given ownership of him; that is to say, her math teacher wanted her to help him review all of the concepts they went over in the first three months of the second semester at his last school in case he needed to get caught up.

They first met one evening afterschool in the library. Dean was late but he explained that he had to drive his brother from the middle school over to their aunts restaurant (it was actually a bar but Charlie elected to ignore that fact). She offered to start the session a little later next time and they started the review.

The first thing she noticed, besides the whole little brother thing she would ponder about after Dean left, was that Dean is smart.

Like too smart to be in a class full of kids who can scrape by with a low eighty in an academic math class.

“Dude you know all of this, you're not just screwing with me?” Charlie asked after she watched him figure out a rational expression that took her almost two hours, Cas’ help, and several google searches she is not proud of to solve, in his head (up until the point where he had to find a square root, which Charlie does not blame him for).

“It’s not like a big deal or anything,” He said, avoiding her gaze, “It’s just a bunch of numbers and letters, not exactly genius shit.”

“Dean I had to do this problem alone with my best friend because no one else could figure it out and it took us way longer than you and we wrote down everything as we went, and used a calculator. So yes I would qualify that as somewhat of a big deal.”

Charlie watched as Dean shifted uncomfortably in his chair, still not looking at her. “Yeah, well I’ve done all of this before.”

Charlie looked down at the problem list Mr Devereaux gave her, all of which she has had Dean do, that covers the entire year's work. “Dean,” She asked slowly, “What class were you in for math at your old school?”

“Grade 12 Calc,” Dean sounded embarrassed and Charlie wondered where the cocky and egotistic boy she had seen around the school.

Charlie’s jaw dropped. “Screw this shit,” She flicked her pen at the math sheets in front of them, “You should be tutoring me.”

“I mean my little brother will be running circles ‘round me in this shit in a few years,” Dean said with a dismissive laugh, “But, I guess if you want me to.”

And henceforth they met every Thursday night after school, Dean would tutor her in math (not that she really needed it all that much, she liked numbers but once you involved pictures aka graphing… well it wasn’t Charlie’s favorite) and sometimes he would help her with Physics as well. She, in turn, started to help him with English (He loved fantasy books and could write a good essay if given a decent topic, but beyond that had some struggles) and her memorization techniques were given to him for use in Biology.

They formed what Charlie would hesitate to refer to as a friendship, it was truly more of a symbiotic study alliance, but she was slowly starting to actually like the guy.

They met once a week. It was mid May now and Charlie had recently moved the sessions out of the school library because they were staying later than the staff that wanted to lock the school, and to her own house. She also didn’t get her G until August so it’s easier than Dean driving her home every time.

Charlie enjoyed the studying and the light conversation they would partake in, but Dean was still an enigma to her. He, during school, was cocky and brash; he would flirt, joke, and fuck around with the most immature people in their grade. After school, however, Dean was the over protective and caring big brother; he worked part time at the mechanic shop that his uncle and father owned and drove Sam wherever and whenever he pleased. ‘With Charlie Dean’ might be her favorite version of him; he was quiet and funny, and always brought up some obscure pop culture reference that Charlie only understood three quarters of the time.

His allegiance with the people of the other plain still made Charlie hesitant to trust him fully, though.

“Charles,” Dean asked that mid-May Thursday, using a nickname for her because apparently that was his thing, “What’s your buddy Cas like?”

Charlie eyed him suspiciously, knowing Cas’ ‘out’ status had brought him some shit in the past from people not dissimilar to Dean. “What do you mean by that?” Her tone dipped towards cold.

“No, no, nothing bad,” He amended, “I just can’t figure the dude out, that’s all.”

When Charlie moved on to the next problem without answering, Dean didn’t say anything.

Their last study session landed on the second Friday of June. Exams started the next Monday so everyone in grades 10-12 got that day off. Charlie was originally going to spend the day studying with Cas, but they were going to fool around with their pride gear on Saturday anyways so they’d just study then.

They had an entire semester's worth of stuff to go over; sort of. They had each been picking at their stuff for the past couple of weeks in prep (Charlie more so than Dean), but they decided to cover anything they weren’t sure about anyways.

That had only taken a couple of hours of their day before they decided their brains just couldn’t take enough.

“You know that triangle isn’t going to hurt you right?” Dean asked as Charlie mimed stabbing her pen through the paper over said triangle.

“Ugh, I’m trying here, be supportive,” Charlie whined, “But like, freaking triangles, why can’t we just have tests on like Java, that I can do just fine.”

“Do or do not, there is no try,” Dean muttered almost reflectively.

Charlie snorted, “Thanks for the assist, Yoda.”

Dean rolled his eyes and shifted to face her. “Just think of this as the Death Star-”

“The Death Star of all trig problems? Yeah no thanks.”

“Are you forgetting that the Death Star was easily destroyed by the rebels?”

Charlie looked down in shame at her momentary blind spot to the plot of one of her favorite movies. “No,” She sighed.

“Good,” Dean said, pointing to the paper, “Now Rebel Bradbury, princess Leia has some important steps for you to follow, do you accept?”

Charlie accepted and completed the problem, followed by two more just in case, before she got up from the table. She reentered the room a few moments later holding her special edition copy of ‘A New Hope’.

“We are taking a study break to watch this because you brought up the Death Star,” When Dean opened his mouth to protest, Charlie added, “And I know you don’t need to study anymore because you’ve been doodling a gun on the back of your last worksheet for about half an hour.”

Dean blushed before they moved to the living room to watch the movie.

Before Dean left (they may have indulged themselves in ‘The Empire Strikes Back’ as well) to pick his brother up, Charlie and him made a plan to meet up at the beginning of the next school year seeing as they only had three exams each and then summer break would commence.

Some small part of Charlie mourned the loss of Dean’s weekly presence in her life, but they just weren’t quite close enough to warrant her asking to hang out again over summer when she knew Dean was going to be working full time anyways.

Dean said goodbye and left, but not before messing his hand through her hair like Charlie had caught him doing to his brother on occasion.

The next morning when Charlie woke up at nine, because Cas was someone who liked doing things pre-noon, there was a text from Dean on her phone. They had exchanged phone numbers several weeks prior, but didn’t text much except telling eachother test scores and the occasional fandom stuff they knew the other would enjoy.

The text asked if Dean could drop by later to grab his calculator that he forgot. Because you need one you are familiar with on a test or exam.

Charlie was a little too sleep deprived (she went to bed earlier than usual for a Friday night… that still meant she got less than five hours the night before) and she should not have answered the text until she was aware enough to realize what Dean would be walking into.

Cas arrived at ten, he had several bags of craft supplies that Charlie had to help him bring inside.

“You are very lucky that Gabriel was in town when I went to buy this,” Cas said upon entering, “He shares your affinity for going over the top with queerness.”

Charlie smiled, thanking whatever deity existed above that Gabe was the world's biggest disaster bi and not afraid to show it off. 

She started pulling things out of the bags once they were sitting on the livingroom floor; well what she constituted at the living room floor, it was more accurately the empty space that existed in the open concept kitchen-living room-dining room that was a few feet away from the entryway.

They methodically covered the hardwood around them in paint, glitter, dye, pins, flags, shirts, and anything that happened to be rainbow in the supply store.

Charlie, a Lesbian, and Cas, Queer, were the President and Vice-President, respectively, of the Youth GSA for their community. It is club founded by the few adult queer people in the community that is for and run by the high school age kids. They had bi-weekly meetings where they mostly sat around and talked, sometimes it was heavier stuff like run-ins with homophobes but most of the time it was funny stories people had with their partners, friends, or family related to the LGBTQ+ Community, because they all need a safe place to just be.

The closest Pride Parade to their hometown was happening next Sunday in a small city just over an hour away. All of the pride things they needed for the GSA were already collected and or made, but Charlie and Cas always got their stuff ready together as they were each the first person the other came out to a bit over three years ago.

“So what’re you gonna make?” Charlie asked excitedly as she sat down.

“I’ll probably tie dye a shirt like you did last year,” He said, eyeing all of the stuff surrounding them, “What are you doing?”

“I’ve finally found a good Pride flannel so I don’t need to dye a shirt, but I might paint something on one,” She paused for a moment, “I might write something easy, what about ‘girls love girls’?”

“That is relatively simplistic and works with your lack of artistic ability,” Charlie scowled at him, “And it suits you and your lesbianism well.”

Charlie snorted, a lot of people didn’t get Cas’ dry sense of humor but she’s known him long enough to know with 100% certainty that nothing he just said was actually intended to insult her. “Since you are such a critic, I will write it in cursive,” She said with conviction.

They laughed over their combined artistic talent that was equivalent to a puppy on a sugar high before starting their individual tasks.

A little over an hour later Charlie was painstakingly adding small pink and orange flowers around the white words on the shirt and Cas was trying to figure out what to write on his once the tie dye finished, when there was a knock on the door.

Charlie didn’t even look up, knowing that Aaron Bass was due any minute with the money he collected from his synagogue for Pride fundraising. “Just come in,” She yelled.

The door opened.

And closed.

Heavy footfalls stepped a few feet inside.

“What on Earth are you doing?”

Dean Winchester.

Charlie whipped her head up to look at him. She was short compared to him before, but from the floor looking up at all six feet of him, she felt like an ant.

Dean’s eyes were flicking around the rainbow objects on the floor, to Charlie, and to Cas.

Charlie started to panic; it is well known that guys like Dean find girl on girl action hot, and guy on guy repulsive. 

But she knows Dean, right? Dean wouldn’t do that.

At least she hoped.

Dean looked at her funny and took the last few steps between them, moving onto a knee beside her. “Charles, you okay?” He asked, his face concerned.

She looked to Cas for help, but he seemed to be watching the two of them like he had never seen two humans interact before. “I- I just… Um, Pride?” She stammered out.

Dean smiled at her, it wasn’t a full beaming smile, just a small one. “Well I can see that,” He said, touching the bottles of tie dye solution, “Though I can’t say I’m too happy with your lack of yellow.”

Charlie paused, looking at him with the same level of interest Cas had earlier. Then Cas spoke up, “I was dyeing the Queer flag, it doesn’t have yellow like a typical rainbow pride flag.”

Dean picked up the pink and blue bottles of dye, before looking at Cas while holding them up. “Well I, unlike you,” Dean started with an obvious false seriousness in his voice, “Happen to be quite fond of the yellow. ‘Cause these two seem to be missing a piece.” He waved the two bottles.

Charlie wasn’t one to say she understood, or even knew, all of the different sexual and gender orientations, but she knew a lot of the more well known ones.

Which is how she knows that blue, yellow, and pink, make up the Pansexual flag.

“You’re…” She started.

Dean laughed at what must have been a look of pure bewilderment on Charlie’s face. “I’m Pan, yeah. But I’m just ribbing you guys about the yellow, I don’t care.” He stood up, “I’ll just grab my calculator then and get out of your hair.”

Yes, calculator, right. That’s why he’s here.

Dean had grabbed his calculator off of the coffee table and was nearing the entryway again before Charlie had finally regained her ability to use words. “Wait Dean,” She said standing, “You can,” She looked at Cas for permission, “You can join us if you’d like.”

Dean brought a hand to the back of his neck, a gesture Charlie knows him to do when he is uncomfortable. “You don’t have to,” She says quickly, “But you can, if you want.”

There are any number of reasons Dean might not want to stay; he might be closeted, he might not be going to pride, he might not be close enough to Charlie to feel comfortable doing something lke this with her, or any number of other reasons.

“This is your guy’s thing,” He said dismissively, “And you know you can buy this kinda stuff right?”

Charlie was about to respond when Cas said, “We make our own pride gear because the first pride month we had together we weren’t out to our families and couldn’t buy it ourselves. It’s a tradition of ours.”

“Are you out to anyone Dean?” Charlie asked cautiously.

“Well, I guess I am to my little brother, but I never really came out to him. We were just watching Star Wars one day and he said, ‘You know your expression doesn’t change when the camera moves from Leia to Han, right,’ And that was his way of telling me that I didn’t have to tell him.”

“Well then,” Charlie gestured to the blank spot on the floor beside her, “I was the first person Cas told, and vice-versa, now we’re the first ones you’ve told. It’s time to take a seat at the big kids table.”

Dean waited a moment before pulling off his boots and moving back towards Charlie and Cas. “I guess I’m sticking around, so I should introduce myself properly,” Dean looked at Cas with an odd look on his face that Charlie had never seen there before, “I’m Dean Winchester.”

Cas, who had at some point stood up, shook the hand Dean outstretched, replying, “Castiel Novak.”

Their hands stayed linked for what was considerably too long in Charlie’s opinion, before Dean pulled back Neither of them were saying anything or looking at each other, so Charlie decided to be the first.

“Well, let’s get started,” She said, sitting back on the floor. Dean and Cas sat as well.

“Hey Cas?” Dean asks, and Charlie waits, knowing that she is the only one that Castiel allows to call him by that moniker and he wasn’t afraid to correct anyone on it.

But it never comes, instead she got, “Yes Dean?”

“Are you sure you don’t have yellow dye?” Dean sounded sheepish.

Cas smiled, something he rarely does, at Dean. “Try the kitchen counter.”

The rest of the afternoon flies by, and Charlie was starting to regret not immediately kidnapping Dean when he first moved to town.

Dean and Cas got along well. A little too well in Charlie’s opinion, she was starting to feel like a friend that's also the third wheel to the heart eyes they were giving on another.

The afternoon ended when Dean announced that he had to go pick Sam up from soccer and left after many thank you’s and a bear hug for Charlie. Overall, she was happy with the day's events, but thinking about it after Cas left (several hours after Dean did ‘cause studying) she worried for him.

Cas had crushes on straight boys before, many of them similar to Dean. Tall, handsome, not a total dick. But even though Dean wasn’t straight, Charlie was in no place to hold it against him if he didn’t want to come out anytime soon or at all.

Don’t get her wrong, she was an advocate for all types of freedom and equality, but that wasn’t the reality right now, so it wasn’t up to her to decide what someone else chooses to do.

But back to Cas and Dean; there was definitely something there. Something that was actually sort of heart warming to watch.

So Charlie decided, despite every bone in her body saying otherwise, to watch and see if anything happened between the two. Call her a heart-safety monitor.

Exams were killer, and most of her harder ones were last semester. First semester Bio was almost the end of her existence and for some god forsaken reason she decided to take band, her worst mark in any class ever. But now it was Sunday, Pride Parade Day.

It started at one and Castiel wanted to be on the road by eleven, with traffic and getting there early enough. They made it there by 12:30 and lucked into getting a decent parking space along the side of a road parallel to the Parade route.

Gabriel, who chose to go to this Parade with them over the one not far from his college to be with them, texted Cas an address a little ways downtown from where they parked.

They passed by an alley when Charlie heard a familiar voice demand, “Dude what were you thinking coming here alone, does anyone even know you’re here?”

Charlie stopped herself, and Cas, to look back down the alley. Just a few steps off of the street was, just as she’d suspected, Dean Winchester. He was looking angrily at a blonde girl who Charlie couldn’t recognise due to only seeing the back of her head; it was a nice head though… blonde, soft...

“You’re here alone aren’t you?” The girl demanded.

Oh Spock was that-

“Jo,” Dean said testily, “Sam knows I’m here to start with and I’m uh,” Dean paused, “I’m meeting a couple people here.”

Was Dean talking about her and Cas?

“Really,” Jo snarked, crossing her arms, “Who?”

Charlie looked to Cas, who was equally as confused as her, before saying, “Um, us I guess.”

Dean and Jo both jumped. They stepped out of the alley way to face the interrupting pair; Dean looked guilty and Jo looked terrified. She was staring wide eyed at Charlie and tried to move herself behind Dean.

Dea reminded them then that the parade was starting soon and introduced everybody. 

At some point during the parade Dean and Cas got distracted by something and left Charlie alone with Jo. Now don’t get her wrong, Charlie in no way minded spending a couple hours with one of the hottest and most badass chicks in their grade, she was just internally freaking out inside the entire time.

Charlie tried to find something, anything, to deter the crush she’d been sporting for a few weeks since Jo complained to her for twenty minutes out of annoyance because the metal piece of her binder fell out. It was just Charlie’s luck to like someone for _complaining_.

Either way, Jo was just a baby gay. Charlie wanted her to choose her own path and not just go out with Charlie because she was the first chick interested in Jo.

It didn’t help that the only flaw she could find with Jo was that Dean and Sam, who already like Charlie, were like protective brother’s to the blonde, and that Ellen Harvelle was terrifying to most people.

The same Ellen who let Charlie into the Roadhouse early in the mornings to spend time with Ash and the shadier side of the internet.

The two of them meet up with Cas and Dean, who both flushed when Charlie first called out to them, and they decided to go for food in a town halfway between the one they were in and their home one.

After they got their food at the restaurant Charlie, who ordered significantly less food than the animals sharing her table, had a moment to panic.

This felt like a double date.

Cas was sharing one side of the booth with her and Jo was directly across the table from her. Which posed the question, how do you seat yourself on a double date?

The date-like feel only increased when Dean had to explain the plot of a movie, which Charlie couldn’t convince Cas to watch, to Cas and Jo looked over to her and started asking Charlie questions.

They started out normal enough until Charlie’s brain was screaming that there’s no reason for Jo to want to know any of this except to actually get to know Charlie. There were a few times, even, that Charlie forgot she had to answer and she just stared in awe at the beautiful and kind girl across from her.

Panic aside, when they arrived back home Charlie assumed that would be the last she saw of Jo and Dean until September seventh. Alas, just over a week later Dean called her and invited Charlie and Cas over to game night at his house.

There were even more following that, pseudo-dates as Charlie referred to them, some were planned out days in advance and sometimes Dean would just call her up and ask if they were interested in one thing or another.

After about a month Charlie finally worked up the courage to ask Jo for her number and was pleased to see the bright smile that accompanied said phone number. She knew, of course, that Dean and Cas exchanged numbers not long after the parade because she had caught Cas texting him several times.

In the first days of September Charlie pulled back from the group so she wouldn’t have whiplash when Dean and Jo did that once school hit.

The day before school someone finally decided to do something about it.

Loud foot falls approached her closed bedroom door, his footsteps were usually much quieter, but Charlie yelled out to Cas anyways. “Go away, Cas.”

“I ain’t Cas, Charles,” Called a different, but still familiar voice, “Now you gonna let me in or would you prefer I open the door you don’t have a lock on?”

Charlie groaned before moving off of the bed to let Dean in. “What do you want?” She asked moodily, dropping back onto her bed.

“To know why you’ve been avoiding us,” Dean said plainly, “And I know it wasn’t something Jo or I said because you’re avoiding Cas too.”

Charlie, ashamedly, explained that she knew things would go back to how they were before summer because in school friendships were based on how long you’ve known someone and cliques were based on the people involved being placed in the same activity as small people.

“Dude, really? Well if that’s what you’re on about, I guess I should tell you that I’d take you and Cas over any of those morons anyday.” Dean paused, “And I know Jo would prefer hanging out with you than any of her other friends.”

Before she let her brain in on the decision, Charlie popped up off the bed and asked, “Really?”

Dean smirked and she realized that her reaction was a bit too excited to be purely platonic. “So you and Jo, huh?”

“You and Cas, huh?” She responded snarkily, but tried to backtrack when she thought about what she said.

“Is it that obvious?” Dean asked weakly. After Charlie nodded he sat down beside her on the bed and continued, “Well, since we’ve cleared that up. What are we going to do about… _them_?”

“We could go back to not acknowledging it?” She suggests to her knees.

Dean ponders this for a minute. “New Years Eve,” He says confidently.

“What?”

“We’ll both confess before New Years, or kiss them then,” Dean explains.

She thought about it for a moment; it was just the push she needed to actually say something to Jo. She had gotten over the whole baby gay hold back after she found out that Jo had already told her family and most of her friends, just not the general public, and she’d been out on dates with at least one girl.

Plus it would mean Dean and Cas would finally do something about their… _everything_.

“Let’s do it,” She agreed.

School that year wasn’t much different from the one before, but Dean and Jo were constant companions in the halls and in whichever classes she shared with them. There was that one class though; right before lunch Dean and Cas had an online course and spent the block fooling around in the library because no one else took an online course at the same time while Charlie and Jo had french class.

Jo sat beside her everyday, and despite being significantly more adept at the language, worked through all of the worksheets at the same time as Charlie.

The group continued to hang out every weekend and had study sessions at Charlie’s multiple times a week, even if that actually meant one of them tried to cook and the others looked up random trivia or played board games.

By the end of November Charlie knew she wouldn’t need to wait for the deadline.

Over thanksgiving weekend Charlie showed up for a group dinner at the Roadhouse only to find that Dean and Cas had yet to show up. She would later learn that was because Jo told her to be there an hour earlier than the boys but she didn’t need to say it for Charlie to get the hint.

They sat at the bar and were playfully flirting and drinking some pop that Jo grabbed for them when Charlie’s dumbass brain blurted out, “God I want to kiss you right now.”

And did she ever; the sun was shining through the large pane windows of the Roadhouse, making Jo glow and she was smiling softly while playing with the rim of her can.

Jo’s smile widened before she finally looked deep into Charlie’s eyes and proclaimed, “Do it.”

They told their families about it immediately, they decided to never address it at school but just act however they wanted because it was their business, no one ever asked them anything though.

Dean and Cas however took a different route. The first kiss anyone saw them share was at a New Years Eve party at the Roadhouse in front of pieces of Jo’s, Charlie’s, Cas’, and Dean’s families.

What no one else knew was that they had actually gotten together on the last day before Christmas break and just enjoyed their time together without anyone else realizing it, and it made it much easier to just sneak off together when nobody questioned their intentions.

The end of the school year came flying at all of them and suddenly they were walking across a stage in graduation gowns one by one.

Things worked out well for them, they had all picked schools in the same area in their top University choices and they all got good scholarships and the like to go together.

Dean and Charlie both got into MIT and were planning to try out living on campus before they found a subreddit and decided it would be best to just rent an apartment from the beginning. Cas got into Colombia and Jo to NYU, but the prices were more expensive there so they didn’t even entertain the idea of getting into the dorms and just took the apartment one of Ellen’s old buddies offered to rent them.

Charlie and Dean wouldn’t exactly be a quick walk away from their respective loves anymore, but it was only a four hour drive and technology was good enough nowadays that they would all live through it.

A week before the Pride Parade that year found Charlie, Cas, Dean, and Jo sitting on the floor of Charlie’s house making their pride gear.

It was a far cry from the quiet painting and dyeing it used to be before Dean came into their lives the year before, but that’s mostly because Jo threatened him with glitter over his drying pins and he playfully shoved her. No one was injured in the incident but Charlie made them spend an hour cleaning up the glitter.

An hour later found Charlie watching Dean as he riffled through all of the empty bags around them. “What are you doing?” She asked, baffled.

“I can’t find the…” He muttered before his attention snapped back to Cas. “Babe,” Dean inquired, “Do you have any idea where the yellow dye might be?”

They stared each other down and Charlie feared that they would just stay like that forever; she also figured that they actually would, given the opportunity.

Jo broke first by bursting out laughing. Dean glared at her, looking offended that she interrupted such a serious conflict. “Dude it’s on the counter,” She said before laughing more.

Dean recollected his dye, but not before whispering something in Cas’ ear that made them smile at each other in a way that Charlie wasn’t going to think too hard about.

When he first moved into town, Charlie wasn’t sure what to make of Dean Winchester. He had been a mystery to her.

Now she knew him as a friend and a part of the family he created around himself because he was just that kind of person. Dean brought love to Charlie’s life and was the perfect guy for her best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Van'ty for beta-ing and also being on the receiving end of my breakdown from the movie.
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
